Nighttime Guardian
by Dark Darianna Minamino
Summary: Sakura has a nightly guardian that watches over her as she sits by her favorite stream, trying to escape the sleeplessness that plagues her. but tonight is different, tonight both parties want to come face to face


The night holds so many secrets for her, the sounds of the wind, the mysteries in between the stars, the subtle sounds that surround her every night as she walks the forests of her old training grounds. Another sleepless night claimed her again tonight as the young pink haired medic silently walked towards her favorite stream, the full moon providing light for her to see by.

Maybe tonight she would figure out who her silent ever watching companion was, her silent guardian, the one she always poured her troubles to as she sat by that small stream. She never looked behind her as she felt her mysterious companion's chakra subtly appear on the trail behind her, but she did start to talk. Tonight was different than other nights for some reason. Because tonight, she wasn't awake because of not being able to sleep, tonight she wanted to see who it was who obviously cared too damn much about her and always wanted to make sure she was safe.

.

He only wanted to keep her safe. He realized he couldn't do it 24/7, but when he found out about her nighttime wanderings, he knew this was his chance. Every night, a small little black beetle landed outside her window to keep an eye on her, and if she left, it sent a signal back to him so that he could meet her and keep watch over her. One night he had relaxed his hold on his chakra and she noticed him. Nothing came of it, except now she talked every night.

She talked out loud either to herself or him, even though she never knew who it was that she was speaking to. Maybe tonight he would have the courage to go and sit beside her by the small stream that she always sat by. She might not even talk then, but at least she would know who it was. He silently followed her through the forest, just watching, when she started talking earlier than she normally did. She usually didn't start up her one sided conversation till they reached the stream. Tonight is different, he thought. Tonight I'll go to her, and tell her how I feel…

.

Sakura sat on top of the boulder that was her favorite spot at her stream. She sighed to her self quietly, hoping that she would have to courage to call out her companion. She wanted to know who it was. She couldn't take not knowing any more.

"Why don't you come and sit with me tonight? Maybe this could be a real conversation instead of me just sitting here talking," she said into the dark. Sakura heard a soft intake of breath like a small gasp of amazement. There was a soft rustle in the trees above her before a silent figure dropped from them on the other side of the stream. Sakura gasped at the figure before her. "Shino?" she said in amazement.

"Yeah Sakura?" he said not knowing what to expect. Sakura gaped openly at him then regained her composure. She smiled softly at him and patted the seat beside her. Shino hesitated for a moment then leapt onto the boulder with her. "You're not mad at me are you?" he whispered as he carefully leaned his head on her shoulder. Sakura chuckled.

"No, I'm not mad. I was just kinda surprised. Although I am glad it's you rather than some kind of creep. Mind if I ask you why you've been keeping an eye on me?" she asked as she put an arm around his shoulder and gently stroked his hair. Shino closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her hands running through his hair for a few moments before answering.

"Because I wanted to keep you safe," he answered truthfully.

"Keep me safe? Why would you need to keep me safe Shino?" she said not really understanding. Shino shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Because I want to Sakura. I don't want anything to ever happen to you. I cant explain why, but you're precious to me, and I really don't want to lose you," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist, hoping that she wouldn't try to draw away from him.

"How do you know when I leave?" Sakura asked him. Shino blushed and hoped that she wouldn't take his answer the wrong way.

"The first few times it was because I was out walking myself and I saw you heading out here and followed you to make sure that everything was ok. When I saw that it was sometimes a nightly thing, and sometimes only once a week, I decided to send one of my beetles to watch over you at night. If you left, it would send me a message through my link to all my kikai and I would meet up with you and make sure that no harm would come to you," he whispered. Sakura chuckled.

"I could be mean and call you a pervert, but I know you're not. Thanks Shino," she said with a small chuckle. Shino raised his head off from her shoulder and tilted his head in question. "For watching out for me silly. That's why I'm saying thanks," she said before leaning foreword and kissing his cheek. Shino blushed a bright red and raised a hand to the spot where she kissed him in an awestruck manner. Sakura giggled quietly gaining his attention.

"What's so funny Sakura?" he asked with a small grin. Sakura gave him an evil smirk and Shino leaned away for a moment.

"I've got your sunglasses," she said right before grabbing them off his face and jumping up away from him. Shino lunged for her but missed and almost fell into the stream. "Why are you even wearing these things in the middle of the night anyways Shino?" she asked as he stood up. Shino gave a small scowl in her direction before jumping up after her, trying to get his glasses back.

"Sakura!! Give them back! Please!" he said as she managed to just stay out of his reach.

"Now why would I be nice and do that. We never get to see your eyes. You look really good without them on," she said. Shino froze in mid step. 'Oops,' she thought. 'Wasn't supposed to let that one slip.' Shino sighed and hung his head.

"Will you at least give them back before we leave?" he asked. Sakura smiled and nodded a yes to his question. Shino smiled then streaked foreword, grabbing her around her waist, pining her to him. "Good. Now technically, handing them over now is before we leave," he smirked at her.

"Cheater," she said, her face on fire. Shino had a really nice body if you ever got the chance to get anywhere near it. Shino just smirked down at her ever reddening face. He raised a hand to her face and softly ran the back of his fingers over her cheek and smiled sweetly.

"You're almost as red as Hinata when she's around Naruto, Sakura. Now why would that be?" he asked as he playfully nuzzled his nose against hers. He chuckled as she squeaked in surprise. "Sakura? Promise you won't hit me for this," he whispered as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers.

"I promise, but what are you-" his lips gently claiming hers cut off her question and silence fell heavily around them. Sakura melted into his soft kiss and she slowly returned it. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as one of his hands cupped the back of her neck. Sakura sighed softly and swayed on her feet a little bit as Shino pulled away from the kiss only to lean his forehead against hers again.

"Sorry, but I've been wanting to do that for a while now," he whispered. Sakura smiled as she peered at his face. His eyes were closed and a small smile sat perfectly on his face where his usual carefully guarded expression was. Sakura chuckled and he opened his eyes to gaze into hers. Sakura gasped at the emotion held there that she could see. There were so many emotions in that one gaze it was hard for her to place all of them, but the one that she saw the most was love.

"Wanna go to my place?" she asked suddenly. Shino raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm not saying for perverted reasons." Shino smiled at her.

"Sure it isn't," he said as he grabbed her hand and began to lead her out of the forest. Sakura chuckled and leaned her head against his shoulder as they continued walking. Shino let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed a small kiss to her temple. They soon arrived at Sakura's apartment and stepped inside.

"Sleep with me?" she asked him as he took off his coat. Sakura could hear his neck pop as he swung his head in her direction, his eyes wide. She chuckled. "Pervert. I meant will you come, get into the bed with me, lie down, possibly hold me, and go to sleep with me," she corrected. Shino's eyes warmed and he slowly walked toward her. Sakura smiled up at him as he gave her a teasing smile.

"So…if I'm a pervert, does that let me be able to ask what you'll be wearing to bed?" he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her small waist, hugging her gently. Sakura chuckled quietly. "If you want I can either wear this, just my pants, just my boxers, or if you really want I can wear nothing to bed for you Sakura," he said before she could answer his question.

"Your boxers will work. And to answer your question, a tank top and a small pair of sleeping shorts for me," she said as she turned out of his grasp and walked towards her room. Sakura grabbed her things and walked in her bathroom to change and Shino took the opportunity to strip down to his boxers. Sakura walked out and smiled over at him and gestured for him to follow her to the bed. The two of them crawled into the queen sized bed and snuggled together at the middle.

"Roll over Sakura. It'll be easier for me to hold you that way," Shino said quietly. Sakura rolled onto her other said and felt Shino's chest soon pressed against her back, his warmth radiating into her. Sakura sighed as his arms wrapped around her and he nuzzled her neck, leaving a small kiss on her shoulder. "Sleep Sakura," Shino told her.

"Shino?" Sakura said in a whisper. Shino hummed in response. "Do you love me?" she asked him. 'Is that why you've been my protector all this time?' she asked in her head.

"Yes Sakura. And because I know you, that is why I've been looking out for you all this time. Sleep love. I'll keep the night away from you," Shino whispered in her ear softly. He could wait for her to tell him that she truly loved him. He knew she wouldn't say it unless she meant it, so he wasn't hurt when all she did was nod and smile at him before sighing a soft good night and another thank you before drifting off to sleep. He would just have to see what the future holds for them, but one thing was for certain, he would always love her.


End file.
